


The Catalyst For The Change

by petiteinsomniac



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: M/M, There's comfort, and i love yous, and sadness, but nobody dies, marvin is vulnerable and scared, rape is just mentioned, there's nothing graphic, whizzer is protective and he loves marvin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteinsomniac/pseuds/petiteinsomniac
Summary: What if Marvin had been raped shortly after his breakup with Whizzer? And how would that affect his first experimental sexual encounter with Whizzer after they get back together?





	The Catalyst For The Change

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm back with another hurt/comfort type of fic but this time Whizzer comforts Marvin. there's mentions of rape but nothing explicit, don't read if that's a problem for you. and leave comments, feed my addiction to feedback, okay thanks.

“Alright, what’s your safeword?” 

That was the first thing Whizzer said to Marvin when he got home that evening. They’d been back together for just a little while- right around a month. But things were so different between them now, and they were both marginally more comfortable around the other. They’d had sex, but so far nothing experimental. Marvin grinned at Whizzer’s out of the blue question, a clear indication that that fact was about to change. The memory of what had happened to him threatened to rise to the surface, but Marvin pushed it aside. It had been a long time ago, and this was Whizzer. It wouldn’t be a problem, he was sure of it. 

“Hmm,” he hummed, considering the question. “Roses,” he replied, and Whizzer smiled at that before he had pinned Marvin against the wall, just forcefully enough, his mouth on his lover’s. Marvin hummed appreciatively against Whizzer’s aggressive, passionate kisses. 

“Big plans tonight?” Marvin mumbled around Whizzer’s lips. 

“Oh yeah,” he replied. He moved his mouth from Marvin’s and shifted to whisper in his ear. 

“I’m going to fuck you so thoroughly that you forget your own name,” he vowed in a low voice, and Marvin shivered in anticipation. Their make out session, complete with wandering hands and shedding garments, continued as they moved toward the bedroom, and then Marvin found himself tossed backward onto the bed by a shove from Whizzer’s surprisingly strong arms. He grinned as Whizzer sauntered knowingly over to the dresser and extracted something that Marvin couldn’t see. Whizzer returned and straddled Marvin in one fluid motion, smiling wickedly as he produced brightly colored scarves and then leaned forward, pressing Marvin’s wrists into the mattress. Marvin’s breath caught; memories of that night flickered before him, but he determinedly pushed them away. This was Whizer, he reminded himself. Whizzer wouldn’t hurt him. Whizzer was safe. 

Whizzer was wrapping the fabric of the scarves around Marvin’s wrists, and Marvin tried very hard to convince himself that it would be alright, even as it became increasingly difficult to breathe. He was pretty sure that it was going to be fine, but then Whizzer disappeared from view and the scarves on his wrists were pulled tight as Whizzer deftly tied them to the bedpost. Marvin sould feel his breath catching; he couldn’t think, and panic was rising up within him, and tears pricked his eyes as he very nearly lost touch with reality. Whizzer’s touch no longer felt like Whizzer, and he couldn’t breathe, and he barely knew where he was. 

“Roses,” he choked with what little presence of mind he had remaining. “Roses, roses.” 

And then Whizzer was back in Marvin’s field of vision, looking beautifully concerned. Just like that, Marvin was back in the moment, but a choked sob tore the air from his lungs at the fading memories. 

“Marvin?” Whizzer asked. “Oh god, what is it? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” Marvin just cried, tugging almost frantically at the binding on his wrists. 

“Okay, alright,” Whizzer said. “Okay, hold on. Just hold on, babe, I’m going to untie you. Just hold still, alright? Pease, Marvin, just hold on for me, just a minute, I promise.” 

His hands shook as he moved to untie the scarves and Marvin craned his neck to keep Whizzer in sight. He’d never seen Marvin like this, and frankly it was terrifying. As soon as he’d managed to untie the binding, Marvin all but threw himself into Whizzer’s arms. 

“Hey, hey,” Whizzer soothed, reflexively holding Marvin close. Marvin trembled against Whizzer’s chest, sobbing uncontrollably. 

“Whizzer,” he managed on the trails of a cry of anguish, and Whizzer’s heart threatened to shatter in his chest right then and there. 

“I’ve got you,” Whizzer said. “It’s alright. You’re okay, Marvin, I’ve got you.” 

It was all nonsense to Whizzer, even as it came out of his own mouth. He was so shaken by Marvin’s sudden and drastic shift that he could barely even think. All he knew was that he had to fix it. He couldn’t stand seeing Marvin like this. 

“I’m so sorry Marv, I didn’t mean to,” he said. “It’s okay, we won’t do it again. We won’t do that again, alright? You’re okay. Just- please breathe, can you do that for me?” he asked desperately. 

Marvin drew in a breath, but ended up coughing instead. Whizzer rubbed his back, watching him with worried dark eyes. 

“It’s okay,” he said. “It’s okay. Just breathe. I promise you’re okay, Marvin, I promise.” 

Marvin tried to focus on Whizzer, listening to the familiar tone and lilt of his lover’s voice. He curled into Whizzer, grounding himself in the familiar touch of Whizzer’s skin as the latter held him more tightly. Slowly, Marvin began to calm down and Whizzer finally allowed himself a breath of relief. 

“Please talk to me,” he begged. “What happened?” 

“Whizzer,” Marvin began shakily. “Something happened to me...right after we broke up.” 

“What do you mean?” Whizzer asked slowly, though he got the distinct feeling that he didn’t want to know. 

“I went to this bar,” Marvin said. “Just...trying to forget.” He shook his head and swallowed hard. “I was raped.” He forced the words out, and they tore the air from Whizzer’s lungs as they were released into the world. Whizzer could barely wrap his head around it, how anyone could do something like that to Marvin- all it took was one look at him in a gay bar to know he didn’t know what the hell he was doing there. Whomever had done this had preyed on Marvin’s ignorance, and it made Whizzer furious. He was so caught up in such thoughts that he hadn’t quite realized he hadn’t responded until Marvin pulled away. 

“I’ll go,” he said, and his whole existence was drenched in sadness as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. “I can stay with Trina or something, so don’t worry about it.” 

“Woah, woah,” Whizzer objected quickly, reaching out to draw Marvin back with a hand on his shoulder. Their eyes met, but Marvin looked away quickly, almost shamefully. 

“What are you talking about?” Whizzer asked. “You’re not going anywhere, I’m not letting you out of my sight.” 

“What?” Marvin asked, sounding shocked. 

“Marvin, why would you leave?” Whizzer asked. Then a thought occurred to him. “Is it because I did that? I never would have tied you up if I’d known, Marvin, honestly-” 

“No,” Marvin interrupted. “It’s not you. It’s just...I assumed you wouldn’t want to be with me now that you know.” 

“Now that I know what?” Whizzer asked. 

“That I’m damaged,” Marvin said with a sad little shrug that sent daggers through Whizzer’s heart. He felt some protective instinct rear up within him and shook his head quickly, reaching out to pull Marvin to him in a fierce, warm hug. 

“Marvin,” he breathed reverently into Marvin’s mop of unruly curls. “You are perfect, and I never want to hear you say anything else, okay? You’re absolutely perfect, and I’m not letting you go anywhere, alright? I love you, and I swear to God I’m never going to let anyone hurt you like that again.” 

He spoke with such intense passion, a new kind of passion that Marvin had never experience with Whizzer before. A fierce protectiveness that brought fresh tears to Marvin’s eyes as he leaned gratefully against Whizzer. 

“What are you going to do, fend them off with your good looks?” he attempted to joke, but Whizzer didn’t laugh. He just held Marvin closer. 

“I’m trained in karate,” he whispered seriously, and Marvin held Whizzer more tightly at the realization that Whizzer would actually do physical harm to someone for him. Whizzer, of all people. It was an astounding realization. 

“Thank you,” Marvin said, but Whizzer shook his head and when he spoke again, there was anger in his tone. 

“You shouldn't have to thank me,” he said. “Because this never should have happened to you in the first place.” 

“But Whizzer,” Marvin said softly. “I wouldn’t be here now if it hadn’t.” 

Those words sank in on Whizzer as the two of them looked at each other and then Whizzer silently pulled Marvin in close again, tears sparkling in his oak brown eyes. 

“I love you,” he whispered to Marvin. “I love you, I love you, I love you.” 

And Marvin buried his head against Whizzer’s shoulder, grateful in that moment that they’d both found their way home, while Whizzer just thanked his lucky stars that Marvin was there, safe and sound.


End file.
